Usuario:Bigdadi/Articulos
Artículos Abril 2009 *1 Strutter *2 Green River Mayo 2009 *3 The Angels of Death *4 1949 Junio 2009 *5 Michael Jackson Octubre 2009 *6 Sexy Movimiento *7 R.E.M. *8 I Ran (So Far Away) *9 Historias:Publicidad Enero 2010 *10 Innovation *11 Daemon *12 Vader *13 Andreas *14 Lycan *15 Liberty Chop Shop *16 Nightblade *17 Wolfsbane *18 Bob Malkin *19 Andre Perkins *20 FBC Financial Group *21 Horse *22 E. Crume *23 Paul Civille *24 Oficial Cracker *25 Revenant *26 Double T Custom *27 L.C. Cage Fighters *28 First Impressions *29 Hakuchou Custom *30 Bati Custom *31 Knowing Me, Knowing You *32 When The Blue Chips Are Down *33 Automóvil *34 Danny Trejo *35 Police Stockade *36 Sergey *37 Banda de Frickie Van Hardenburg *38 Grand Theft Auto: The Dark Knight Mod Febrero 2010 *39 Cobrador de Dimitri Rascalov *40 Paul Marchiando *41 Michael Wayne *42 Senador Lawton *43 México *44 Mario D'Leon *45 Fiscal *46 Batalla en Glen Park *47 Batalla en el Cruce de Mullholland *48 I Wanna Be Your Dog *49 Historias:Tutorial *50 Vijaya Anand *51 Thomas Stewart *52 Angel and the Knight *53 Chris Van Angel *54 Bonnie Knight *55 Walt Karl *56 Ken Dellamonica *57 Jennifer Ancelotti-Johnson *58 Serbia *59 Batalla en el Motel Jefferson *60 Inglaterra *61 El Escuadrón de Quince Hombres *62 Guerra de Bosnia *63 Henry Bolt *64 1842 *65 Oliver "Lady Killer" Biscuit Marzo 2010 *66 Batalla SWAT contra Ballas *67 Lou Scannon *68 Experto en Terrorismo *69 Competencias de Grand Theft Auto *70 Sandbox *71 Yeti *72 TJ Barry *73 Soviet Connection *74 Michael Hunter *75 San Andreas Theme Song *76 San Andreas: The Original Mixtape *77 Augustus Pablo *78 Fabricantes de droga *79 Almacén de droga del Loco Syndicate *80 Frederic Pierce *81 Walt Jefferson *82 Johnnie Blain *83 Nicholas Morris *84 Paul Mill *85 Howard Child *86 Thomas Jones *87 Johnny Ryan *88 Louie Schaffer *89 Kristen Burns *90 Joel Stahlman *91 Jeffrey Veselik *92 Trudy Fink *93 Julius Cohen *94 Brian Robinson *95 Bill Tautz *96 Chris Carruthers *97 Mark Reed *98 Stan Wayridge *99 Jayne Kwiatowski *100 Thomas Shaw *101 Daryl M. Zolotowski *102 Guerra contra el crimen en Grand Theft Auto IV *103 Guerra contra el crimen en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *104 Fort Law *105 Eaglewood *106 SIGN *107 Woodworld Building *108 Civic Citadel *109 Chris Penn *110 Miami *111 Departamento de Saneamiento de Liberty *112 Club Liberty *113 Jerkov's *114 Jerkov (IV) Abril 2010 *115 Lester Arnold *116 David Bowie *117 66a Caballería *118 Nativos Americanos *119 One Eyed Monster War *120 Tony J. Smith *121 Emboscada al escuadrón de quince hombres *122 Tee Pee Motel *123 Midnight *124 El increíble Kleinman *125 Vitali Baganov *126 Bob Marley & The Wailers *127 Servicio público *128 Burt Reynolds *129 Archie Crisp *130 Albert Crisp *131 Misiones eliminadas *132 The Truth is Out There *133 Contratistas privados *134 Poncho *135 Oficial Carver *136 Esposa de Frank Tenpenny Agosto 2010 *137 Pjanoo *138 Mitos de Shady Cabin *139 Still Madd Febrero 2011 *140 Blob Music Octubre de 2013 *141 Sheriff del Condado de Los Santos *142 Norm Richards *143 Chemosphere *144 Richards Majestic Productions Diálogos *1 Diálogos:Good Lord, What are you doing? *2 Diálogos:Freefall *3 Diálogos:The Truth is Out There Plantillas *1 Plantilla:Historia inválida *2 Plantilla:Escritor *3 Los userbox de amistad, yo los empece. Redirecciones *1 GTA 3 *2 LC Cage Fighters *3 Ak-47 *4 Señora Weinstock *5 The farm *6 Stockade Policial *7 Colonel Henry Bolt *8 Policía de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *9 Policía de Grand Theft Auto III *10 Teléfono público Desambiguaciones *Jerkov (desambiguación) Categorías Categoría:Notas Categoría:Batalla Categoría:Servicio público Categoría:Tiendas de Música Categoría:Servicio Postal Infoboxes Plantilla:Infobox Batalla Plantilla:Infobox Negocio Ediciones Significativas *Pendiendo de un hilo (re-hecha casi por completo) *False Idols (Editada casi toda) *In The Air Tonight (canción) (Puse TODO excepto la letra y la nota) *You'll Always Be the King of this Town (Escenas y acomodo de la descripción) *Out of touch (Acomodo, secciones y plantilla) *Ropa Informal (TBOGT) (Antes era un infraesbozo) *Complete el artículo Wonsu Nodong *Shady Cabin (lo arregle) *Merryweather *Día de paga para Ray (Reescritura para un desafío) Noticias *Asesinatos en San Andreas *Ataque Bioquímico *El caso de los primos Monroe *Revuelta en El Corona *Secuelas de la revuelta del Corona *Tours en aviónes *Venta de autos *Guerra de Los Santos v.s. Las Venturas *Accidente áereo *Torre de Control Destruida *Decenas de criminales sueltos por Alderney *Historias:Liberty Tree/Encontrada persona muerta en colina de Vinewood *Historias:Liberty Tree/Decapitado en Alamo Sea Historias Hasta el momento, he creado 2 sagas de historias. Es recomendable leerlas en el orden cronologíco (esta una sección más abajo) para evitar confusiones y entender las referencias. Sobrevivir Liberty City Cops Independientes A continuación, las historias planeadas. Sin fecha de estreno. Y aquí van algunos datos sobre historias de otros autores: *Mis favoritas: Son 2, GTA Vice City Returns (y sus respectivas partes) de mi mejor amiga de la wikia TOTO.INC y Traicion de mi mejor amigo de la wikia Piro96. PD: Antes de debutar con Sobrevivir empece 2 historias que nunca continue: La Vida de BigDaddy y Sibas Hansol (Luego renombrada a La Epidemia) y ambas están borradas. Trabajos Aquí hay un muestrario de los trabajos a los que me estaré dedicando durante estas vacaciones antes de volver a la inservible escuela. Firmas Estas son las firmas que he tenido a lo largo de mi estancia: *Bigdadi *Bigdadi *Bigdadi * * * *-- NOTA: Hay muchas otras firmas, pero por una cuestión u otra ya no se muestran. Categoría:Usuario:Bigdadi